Taisetsu na mono
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram enters the room, only to find his double-black fiance in bed... He sang to him... Wolfram's POV. One-shot. Yuuram. Please read to know what I really meant, I'm not good at summaries...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I don't own Taisetsu Na mono... Yoshida Jungo owns that song.

A/N: This is the shortest one-shot fic I did! (Without the song lyrics or the disclaimer and the Author's Notes) Set in Wolfram's POV... Hope you like it... I keep on telling myself not to type this yet, but I can't help myself!

* * *

Taisetsu Na Mono

I entered the room I shared with Yuri, tired and exhausted. I really wanted to sleep and forget all my troubles until tomorrow comes... I groggily looked at the bed, hoping to imagine myself sleeping soundly on it, so that Yuri would have no choice but to let me stay... Though, it wasn't my figure that I saw lying on the soft and almost heavenly king-sized bed, it was my fiancé's. I walked over to the bed and examined him. I could see that he was really sound asleep… I walked over the closet to change my clothes into my nightgown, the thought of cleaning myself up not crossing my mind because I was so darn tired. Once I did, I lied beside my fiancé's sleeping form. I saw him inhale and exhale every breath he took and I observed him for a few minutes. I started to think that _could_ play around his hair, so I did play with it. It seemed that like he didn't mind it at all, so continued to so…

_**Ki ga tsukeba hora kyou no kurou mo wakerareru**_

_Before I knew it, I could say goodbye to today's hardships._

_**Muni shinakute iin da**_

_There's no need to push myself past my limits_

_**Ima boku wa ja nai kara**_

_Because the person I am now is not alone._

_**Sukoshi zutsu mawari dashita**_

_Little by little, we begin to turn,_

_**Shinji aeru kizuna ni mukatte**_

_towards a bond that we can both put our faith in._

_**Kujikesou ni naru hi wo kimi ni aite**_

_On the days I become discouraged, I see you_

_**Fureru te wo chikara ni kaerun da**_

_And change these trembling hands into strength._

_**Atari mae no jikan wa nigemawattemo**_

_Even if the time we took for granted slips from our fingers,_

_**Kimi**__**to kore de ikitai**_

_This how I want to spend my life with you._

I sang to him. Even if he was asleep, I could tell Yuri understood me. He cutely snuggled his pillow as I ran my fingers through his hair. This is the first time I found him asleep at this hour… I love looking at the double-black's face when he's unconscious. He tells me that I was the cute one between us and yet, he ignores the way he looks. I chuckled silently at myself and continued.

_**Ki ga tsukeba mada shigami komu furukizu ni**_

_Before I knew it, I was still nursing old wounds._

_**Kurou ni umare sou ni naru toku wa kimi wo omuo yo**_

_Whenever I'm close to being buried with anxiety, I think of you._

_**Sukoshi dake susumeta ka na**_

_I wonder if I've advanced a little further._

_**Yurushi aeru tsuyosa ni mukatte **_

_Towards a strength that we can both accept._

_**Kujikesou ni naru hi wo kimi ni aite**_

_On the days I become discouraged, I see you_

_**Norikoreru no mo sunao ni omoun da**_

_And I honestly believe that I can overcome anything._

_**Arikitari no koto shika ienai kedo**_

_I can only speak clichéd phrases,_

_**Itsumo todoke arigatou**_

_But I hope my thanks still reach you, always._

I wanted to thank Yuri for all that he had done for the country and for me. These things might be reckless and completely thoughtless but he did make this world far better than what my uncle did (I'm ashamed to call him my uncle!) or any other ruler of this kingdom, except for Shinou… I could see him do his best in the things that he did, even if sometimes he escapes Günter's lessons and runs away when big brother asks him to do the paper work. He was _just_ a high school student before he became our king… Today, he attended one conference to another; worked non-stop and he only took lunch and tea time as his breaks. I really think that he really is a good king…

"Thank you, Yuri..for everything that you have done… I only wish that you know how grateful I am to you… I wish that you are aware of how much I love you…" I told him quietly.

I looked at him for one last time before I decided to go to sleep. I removed my hand from his head as I saw him turn to the other side.

"Thank you, Wolf… I love you…" He whispered before he completely turned to his right.

I smiled and lifted the blanket up. I slid myself in and wrapped my arms around Yuri to snuggle his back… I think my gratitude _did_ reach him all this time…

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! Please review…


End file.
